Until You've Died
by Neko-meme
Summary: They hated everything about each other. She was a human and that was all he needed to instantly wish her death. He was a demon - inhumane, arrogant, and the one who destroyed her life; that was all she needed to want to kill him. He was the one caused her to become cursed - to lose the one thing she cherished dearly: her mortality. It's a shame they're eternally bound together.
1. I: Prologue

_**. **__Prologue_ **.**

Agonized screams pitched throughout the air as the defenseless foolishly and no doubt naively attempted to escape; a noteworthy rationalization of fear registered in their minds. The other set of foolish and no doubt naïve, crowded together with their lacking 'weaponry' and pulled on their bows – relinquishing arrows that failed to surf the wind with enough force to cause any serious damage. The smell of blood and fear came off to be very poignant and satisfying, leading him to reexamine his claws and smirk. Yes, the people of this village were exceptionally foolish and naïve.

"Die you wretched demon!" they shrieked releasing arrows that never made contact with his body – not that it would've mattered anyway. He would've pulled the pitiful iron tip from his body without extracting a drop of blood from his body. "Leave our blessed village at peace!"

A scoff fell from his lips. He was wretched? The very idea had him laughing. Surely they failed to recognize their own actions – their own faults. How their selfish attitudes and weakly trained minds affected the beings around them.

Crimson stained his nails and the scent of iron filled his nose deliciously. The scene of horror filled eyes and terrified stares replayed in his mind joyfully as those faces came into his view one by one – because he wasn't one to finish a job like this too quickly. Cries erupting from the throats of children reached his ears like a tune snatched from a precious lullaby. All the same, there was one stench that could not be classified as delicious – the disgusting scent of a mortal being.

"Spare us!" screamed a woman clutching her children to her breast preciously. "I beg you!"

He looked from his hands – blood dripping from his claws – to the woman, boredom tracing his eyes. They wanted him to spare them. A cold laugh ripped from his throat causing the men to stare at him with wrathful eyes and the women to continue their pleas. They hadn't spared him when he had been a boy; when he had begged for their forgiveness mercilessly though being a demon, he could've ripped out their throats in a heartbeat. Simply uncaring and ignoring their shrill voices, he killed each villager one by one – refusing the assistance of the sword attached to his hip. For this type of mission, the metal blade was simply unnecessary.

He stood in the midst of the demolished village – his claws raw with the soreness of not being used 'purposefully' while being under the care of his master for the past few decades. He scanned the area, waiting for his ears to detect the subtle sound of a villager that luckily yet unluckily escaped his revengeful wrath. When no sound was picked up, he smirked once more and left what would be called 'remains' of a foolishly naïve village.

_xXx_

He stepped into the simple shrine and wrinkled his overly sensitive nose in disgust. The horrid scent of a human being seemed to soak the perimeter of the building. Frowning, he slid the wooden doors open; his annoyance intensifying. His gaze landed on his master first; ready to lecture the older man for allowing his shrine to become stained in such a smell, only to catch a glimpse of a smaller figure hiding behind him.

"Welcome back Ikuto," the man greeted in his usual cheeriness.

Ikuto stared at his master incredulously, unable to fathom the circumstances that would tempt the older male to bring such a thing to his home on an exaggerated impulse.

"You brought a filthy human here," he muttered wrenching a look of pure disgust, his claws tingling with the aching feeling of ripping its throat out.

The small child took him in with wide innocent eyes and immediately pointed a small finger at him before jumping on him.

"Kitty!" she squealed bubbly tugging at his ear.

Ikuto threw her off with a large amount of force, leading her to tumble on the wooden floor – much to his master's disapproval. Her bottom lip quivered slightly at the impact causing the older man to place a comforting hand on her head.

"Get off of me, you vile disgrace of a life form. I am the powerful yōkai of this region; your kind is not welcome where my presence lingers, do you understand?"

The child, unable to understand or hold much interest, found another subject of fascination to amuse herself with, for the time being. Ikuto's frustration, anger, and annoyance seemingly combed together causing him to flex his knuckles and feel the power of his claws surge through him. His azure gaze flickered towards the man, who seemed not to care of the disgusting creature that continued to linger within the shrine and took a sip from his tea.

"You won't kill her, do I make myself clear?"

Scoffing, he leaned against the wall and examined his claws, wishing he could see that wonderful shade of crimson once more.

"Even if I don't, another will. Or have you forgotten the characteristics of _our _kind, Tsukasa?"

He watched the man place down the cup with the eloquence and gentleness he was renowned for, though it was his violent and merciless nature in the past that intrigued Ikuto the most and led him to respect the man so thoroughly – despite his recent fascination of the mortal kind.

"I worry not of the others for there are precautionary measures I've taken –"

"Of course," he muttered foully cutting his master off. "Just what is your reason for bringing that _thing_ here?"

"Amu," he corrected, his aged eyes watching the small figure with a small smile before returning his attention to the arrogant demon with a frown. "She is the lone survivor of the village you obliterated mercilessly days ago. And though I understand your reasons behind your actions, it cannot be dismissed as _only _a ploy to your scheme of revenge. Your regardless distaste to their kind and your reckless deeds cannot be continued so long as you are entrusted under my care. Thus, as a lesson, I am placing her under your protection."

The yōkai, grotesquely enraged, stared at the man in contempt.

"She may be protected from the other demons of this region, but not from me. What happens to her is of little concern to me."

Tsukasa raised a brow, challenging the younger male to continue his arrogant charade.

"If any harm is inflicted upon this child, Ikuto, I will strip you of your demonic powers."

Tsukasa noted the murderous intent that flashed in the yōkai's eyes and dismissed it. It would be in his best intention to listen to the orders given to him, lest he wish to suffer the consequences of a lonely path that paved the way to self-destruction. However, knowing the male understood the consequences; Tsukasa readjusted the sleeve of his haori and disappeared from the room, leaving the small child in the hands of the yōkai.

x

Lying on the wooden floor, Ikuto watched the disgusting creature run around, with much boredom. Tracing faint circles on the surface with his claw, he contemplated on the thought of heading over to the red light district to rouse some interest – even if temporary. He watched the runt run into the wall and stumble backwards, a whimper escaping its mouth. Anger enraged his body. How dare Tsukasa undermine him in the way that he did. Did he not realize who he was threatening? He was the powerful yōkai of this region and here he was, stuck babysitting a pathetically weak and selfish – as all humans were – runt.

He watched the child run around with its explosive energy, only to trip on the hem of the elaborately sewn kimono Tsukasa had created for her – the thought angering him even more. The silk of the demon world was a pricey possession; its unique and elaborate designs and material unfit for even the richest and most powerful demons of this region. In addition, there were only few in the world, who could proudly announce that they wore a kimono designed by the hands of Tsukasa; thus seeing a mortal, unworthy of such riches, wearing it added to his annoyance. Ikuto scoffed and wished for the disgusting thing to die as it fell – relinquishing him of this cursed duty. The child lay flat on its back and he made no effort to move himself from his position to check her condition. It was however; as he did pull himself up eventually to head over to the red light district that he saw a white circular light emitting from her forehead and felt a small force of power drift throughout the room along with a much larger entity.

"She is the child of the priest from that village. Her celestial powers are much stronger than those of her father and mother," spoke Tsukasa brushing the pink hair from the runt's face.

Scoffing, he took one look at the brat and turned his head away – his arms folded at his chest.

"There's no way that thing contains celestial powers."

"She crossed the forest on her own, unharmed, and was attracted to the amulet of the moon I carry."

"I could care less whether she contains 'celestial powers' or not. Human beings are a race of weak-minded and selfish individuals with no regard to others."

"Where are you going, Ikuto?" asked Tsukasa sternly as he began to leave.

Ikuto turned around, boredom tracing his eyes.

"I am going to the red light district to find a seductive temptress to fascinate my attention for the night."

He ignored the disgusted look the older yōkai sent him and disappeared from that god-forsaken shrine – praying to Inari that the creature died while he was out.

_ xXx _

The runt had been living in the shrine for a few days now, much to his annoyance. And to his dismay, she had yet to die or disappear and Tsukasa had yet to relinquish his duties as the creature's babysitter. In addition, he had yet to find a seductive temptress that was able to stand the stench of humans. Seething with anger, he jumped up into a tree, and watched the runt play in the flower field from afar. Who had time to waste plucking flowers from the earth and only to toss them in the air – what noteworthy satisfaction did that bring? He could just leave he mused watching her run around mindlessly and idiotically.

The idea had him smirking pleasantly to himself – his claws aching to be used 'purposefully' on a lower level demon. The runt would be fine on her own – Tsukasa had given her some amulet to protect her from other demons that would catch her filthy scent and no wrathful human would be able to survive the forest, let alone to cross the bridge. Pleased at his idea, Ikuto disappeared without another glance.

x

"Over this bridge, yes?"

"The demonic aura is terribly strong."

"Did you expect less? This _is_ where their kind resides."

The men crossed the bridge – their faces shadowed by their straw-made conical hats. Their hardened beady eyes scanning the area filled with wild and bountiful trees. Lotus flowers drifted along the current of the river – paying no mind to the time of neither day nor the souls who passed by. One of the men pressed his staff to the ground – his mouth forming a thin line of dissatisfaction.

"I sense no demonic power in the peripheral area."

"Perhaps, the further up we go, the higher chance their numbers will increase – for we are only at the outskirts."

There were murmurs of agreement amongst the priests, before one stepped forward – his eyes wide in alarm. The older men peered at the young man curiously before turning to follow his gaze.

"Is that a demon there, in the field?"

Unsure of the mixed auras emitting from the figure, they approached the small child in the flower field.

"Pink hair and golden eyes. She must be the child of the demon! No human embodies those physical characteristics!" exclaimed the young man pulling out his talismans in a panicked frenzy.

The oldest placed his hand on the talismans, ushering the young priest to put them aside.

"She does not emit the aura of a demon but she does smell of it."

"A human amongst the demons?"

Amu looked up, peering at the robed men curiously, before looking around to find the 'kitty' missing. She frowned and looked at the men again.

"Kitty?"

"Could she be speaking of a demon?"

"It is likely."

The oldest priest silenced them all and studied the young girl with hard eyes, only to have her turn away quickly at the direct eye contact.

"She is human," he muttered in clear distaste. "Tell me child, why are you living amongst _their _kind?"

Amu, unable to hold much interest, attempted to turn away when she felt the man's hard grip on her arm. Her mouth twitched upward, ready to cry out, when she was suddenly picked up by the man.

"Master!" exclaimed one of the priests. "What are you doing?"

"She is a human living amongst the demons!" he surged angrily carrying the wailing child away from the field. "I shan't allow the blood lines to become diluted."

Amu wailed out in terror, unsure of what was occurring. Her fists that made contact with the man seemed to hold no effect. Water blurred at the rims of her eyes, the field of flowers shrinking in size as she was carried away. The field was out of sight soon, and they were surrounded by the eerily appearing trees that loomed about. Her kidnapper, wheezing heavily, threw her down harshly on the dirt – broken branches and twigs scratching her knee as she attempted to pull herself up. A sob escaped her lips as blood trailed from her injured knee. Clutching it fiercely, Amu looked around warily watching the men with frightened eyes.

"Master, what is your plan?"

"The only thing I can think of, a purification spell."

Nodding their heads quickly in agreement, they gathered around her in a circle – their staffs held out towards her. Their deep chants filling the small circumference of the forest. Amu felt an uncomfortable tingling sensation crawl up from her toes to her chest; she wiggled attempting to cease the feeling to no avail. It wasn't until the chants became louder and the sensation began to become stronger that everything went black and she collapsed – the dirt cushioning her head.

The priests flew back looking at each other with alarm and terror; she had repelled them.

"Master, I believe you said she was human."

The male frowned. His bushy white brows furrowing together on his leathery skin.

"She must be under the protection of a demon."

He attempted to step forward, closer the child, when a strange spherical bubble enveloped her body – not allowing anything to come within vicinity.

"Something is wrong," spoke a priest staring cryptically at the bubble. "She is human, like you said, yet she is protected. Could it be the spell?"

"Nonsense!" snapped the oldest priest turning his hard gaze to his disciple. "The spell was executed with perfection!"

Before the priests were able to do another spell, they disappeared – the forest holding no trace of the occurrences other than the small girl left lying within the bluish bubble.

x

"I can't sense her!" exclaimed Tsukasa pacing anxiously, his amber eyes holding mixed emotions. "Or smell her!"

"Of course," drawled Ikuto carelessly. "You did place an amulet that protected her from other demons. Last time I checked, you are a demon, Tsukasa."

"I did search for her as well – I was unable to locate her."

"Good. Now the shrine won't smell of mortals. I still cannot understand why my cursed nose is able to smell her putrid scent while yours is blissfully left untouched."

Tsukasa whirled around, his amber eyes turning a shade of crimson.

"She was your responsibility."

Ikuto peered into his crimson eyes – an occurrence that only occurred when the older yōkai became exceptionally angry. He scoffed, why such a demon would care whether a foolish child disappeared or not was comical. Unlike his master, he could care less. In fact, he was belated the runt disappeared – now he'd be able to visit the red light district with relative ease.

"The runt is fine. Did you not mention that she withheld celestial powers stronger than that of her parents?"

"She is still a human!" seethed Tsukasa trying to control his raging powers that surged through him. "She may have died."

"Good riddance then."

x

**A Few Days Later**

A farmer pushed past the foliage and brushes of the forest and came upon a circular clearing. His aged hands wiped away the beads of sweat that collected by the sides of his head. Regaining his breath, he pulled the basket off his back and began his search for the needed herbs.

"This cursed forest," he panted raising his palm to wipe away the sweat that trickled down the curve of his jawline.

He bent down and pulled an herb from the earth when his gaze landed on the small child lying on the ground. His white brows furrowed together. Had she fallen asleep here, he wondered as he hobbled towards her with his crippled leg. He brushed the unusual pink hair away from her face before raising her wrist and checking for a pulse. When he felt one, he allowed himself to take a breath of reassurance – she was merely asleep.

The man studied the child's appearance. Leaves, fallen from the looming trees, decorated her body carelessly. It was when he noticed the ground beneath her however; a scowl appeared on his face. The earth had sunk down a bit showing the indication that she'd been here for a while. Not one to patiently wait for the slumbering child to awaken, he nudged her shoulder with a reasonable amount of force until her eyelids fluttered open – revealing an unusual pair of golden eyes that eyed him suspiciously.

"Child," he spoke solemnly. "The forest is a dangerous place to reside in. Where is your village?"

_Village?_

Amu's fragmented mind wandered aimlessly through unconnected memories. She recalled a large flower field filled with an assortment of wildflowers. Was that her village? There was another memory however – one of a ruined village and corpses littering the floor. Or was this her village? Unsure, she raised her shoulders and released a yawn.

"Your parents perhaps, do you know where they are?"

_Parents?_

Her brows knitted together first, before she immediately pointed to the sky in recollection.

"Dead."

The aged man released a sigh and pulled himself up from his aching knees – staring at the child with pitiful eyes. So she was an orphan. He held out his hand and grinned softly, hoping to relax the girl.

"I have a grandson around your age. I am certain you two will become great friends and enjoy playing."

Her ears perked at this.

"Games?"

The man nodded his head, and Amu immediately grabbed his hand and tugged him forward – a wheezing sound of laughter escaping his throat.

It was unbeknownst to any of them what the spell cast by the priests yet reflected by the amulet of the moon had done to the young child who led the aged man away from the forest. Yet it was certain she had not escaped unscathed.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello FF world ^.^ I'm back! (Though it hasn't been too long since my last story. A week or two? Lol)

But hello lovelies. This has been sitting in my idea notebook for a while now, and at first I hadn't been two keen on bringing the idea to the online world. All I had written down was a scene between Ikuto and Tsukasa. There was no plot or minor/major conflict. The characters held no real depth so I just shut it away. But then I had a dream kind of O.O Well more like a daydream while I listened to my lovely violin soundtracks from YT and *BAM* instant plot idea. :3

Anyways, this is kind of out of my comfort zone, but I wanted to experiment with new things while I was here on FF. New type of writing (no longer writing in first person) + new genre (demons and priests and like this whole medieval like concept that I've been dying to delve into). The prologue :P Kind of bland in my opinion since I'm dying to get to Amu's changed life but how could I do that without giving you all some context. Plus, I felt the need for Ikuto's character to be explained – though the reasoning for his actions won't be revealed till later . I'm so excited.

Well, I hope you enjoy.

Oh, should I have mentioned the ages for them in this chapter?

Ikuto – 116 years old (Human age – 16)

Tsukasa – 750 years old (Human age – 30)

Amu – 4 years old


	2. II With Your Blood

II. With Your Blood

* * *

The young woman watched the older man cross the room suspiciously – his eyes darting from side to side, as though searching for something. She smirked; it was futile – she'd already caught him. Grabbing the hem of her skirt, she dashed past him and shielded the doorway with her body, watching his eyes widen in alarm and annoyance.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was planning to see Kana."

Amu grinned haughtily though her insides were already fluttering with large butterflies. Grandfather and Kana had been in love since she was a child.

"To confess?"

"Why you rascal!" he exclaimed raising his hand in the air before dropping it down to his side once more. "I – "

She watched his dark eyes dart throughout the room once more before landing on the woven basket of herbs she'd gathered earlier that morning. Holding onto his back with one hand, he leaned over in an exaggerated manner and grabbed the basket.

"I was planning to deliver these. Child, you know of her ailment better than the rest of the villagers."

"Wrong herbs, Grandfather," she responded with a knowing smirk while reaching out and taking the basket from his grasp. "This is for Hana's daughter, Mitsuki. The willow bark is to reduce the temperature of her fever and the inflammation in her throat. Oh! And these are the lily bulbs I bought from the market this morning – they're for sore throats and coughing; I plan to use them with the willow bark to reduce the time of her sickness."

A frown graced his delicate features.

"Kana…"

"Kana's medicine is different, Grandfather. If you plan to visit her today, I can give you the medicine I made last night, but for now I need you to lie down so I can apply the bay laurel oil to your back."

Amu grinned in triumph when the aged man hobbled towards the couch the frown still deeply embedded on his forehead. Pulling the bottle from the pocket she'd sewn on her skirt, she sat beside her Grandfather on the ground and dabbed the oil on his bare back. She massaged the oil with agreeable pressure, knowing if she didn't allow the oil to become absorbed thoroughly his unbearable lower back pain would strike with terror. Her hands moved across the leathery skin gingerly reminding her of the times when he had rubbed her belly when she had come down with a stomach flu.

"There," she said with a soft pat on his back after tugging his shirt down. "Now you can visit Kana. Remember, her joints are extremely swelled, so be careful."

She watched the elder man all but rush towards the table where she had placed the basket of Kana's medicine then disappear from their home in a flash – even with his crippled leg. Bracing a smile on her face, she picked up an empty basket that lied on the floor, and set out to pick herbs till nightfall.

**xXx**

Amu tossed and turned in her sleep – unable to find a truly relaxing position. Her breath came out heavy and shallow as shadowing images plagued her dreams.

_Hugging her knees to her chest, she pushed herself into a crevice of their temple watching Mother rush as many villagers as she could within the confinements of their home while Father chanted a protective spell around the temple with the assistance of various other priests._

_She had sensed it first – the terrifying chill down the spine of her back. Amu got up immediately and looked out the window to see countless villagers lying on the dirt floor; she sunk back down on the floor slowly. Her mind haunted with the image. She wished she could have mistaken them for simply sleeping; but being the child of the sacred temple she was forced to learn the difference at a young age._

_The temple was filling up with people – her Father's face appeared much older as he chanted the spell countless times while her Mother pushed more people into their home. Amu felt it again – the terrifying chill – but it was stronger this time. There was a scream and her Mother fell to the floor, crimson staining the dirt. She shouted her name over and over again but there was no response. She ran towards the lifeless corpse, tears staining her face, when her Father shouted her name and ran towards her immediately. _

"_Father!" she screamed pounding his chest with weak fists._

_He ignored her tears and placed her into a crevice of the temple. His mouth seemed to move, but she was unable to understand the words whispered to her. Amu attempted to pull herself up, but he held her down and muttered a spell before placing a kiss on her forehead and resuming his position. Amu screamed and cried, but no one seemed to hear her or even see her. She was unable to move, rendered immobile by the spell her Father placed._

_Actions suddenly became a blur and all she saw a destroyed temple and lifeless corpses littering the ground. She forcefully pulled herself away, but before her she ran away from her village, she saw a mass of dark azure hair and ice cold eyes._

Amu jolted out of her sleep – her breathing hard and heavy. Her chest rose up and down violently. A sliver of moonlight illuminated the dark confinement of the room just enough to allow herself to see her hands. Sucking in a shaky breath, she wiped the beads of sweat lining her hairline with her palm. Why was this one scene in particular repeating itself? Brushing the hair plastered against her forehead out of her face, she pulled herself up and left the hut – feeling the small area of her room suffocate her.

Her mind seemed to replay the image of the azure headed demon countless times as though it were a broken wheel. Without knowing exactly who he was, Amu despised him. A being that could single handedly destroy a village without a blink truly didn't deserve to live. She would kill him; this was the conclusion she had reached when she had first received the nightmare. For causing her to lose everything within a day, she would kill him. She was suddenly forced away from her thoughts, when she felt something wet in between her toes. Peering down, Amu instantly grimaced. Not only had she forgotten her shoes, her bare feet seemed to have taken her to her special spot.

Not too far from the village, was a steep hill that led up to a magnificent willow tree – its long limbs trying to reach the ever distant horizon. Sitting down, she pressed her back against the trunk and sighed softly. Being forced to relive a painful moment of her life every night for a month was something she was unable to understand. Why now? Why after sixteen years of living without a dream or nightmare of her past was she forced to experience them now? Amu allowed her mind to roam around various possibilities before arriving to a somewhat bland conclusion. Selective amnesia?

She exhaled deeply, dismissing the possibility altogether, and tilted her head up to see the stars that twinkled brightly despite being blanketed by the ominous clouds that floated eerily.

"Permission to see the priestess?"

Startled, she whirled around to see a looming figure standing on the highest slope of the hill. Recognizing the messily styled mop of hair and the blade that hung loosely at his hip, Amu placed a reassuring hand to her chest and blew out a discontent breath.

"Permission denied."

A low chuckle floated through the air around them as the figure approached her and took a seat beside her. She noted the reflection of the whole moon in his spectacles and scoffed lightly – though a small smile was turning the side of her lip upwards.

"You look like a monster."

"I haven't heard you say that since we were younger."

With the dream weighing heavily on her mind, she was unable to make much of a conversation, allowing silence to loom between them.

"How did you find me, Kairi?"

It was his turn to scoff.

"One of the villagers told me. You haven't really improved at hiding.""

"Guess my hideout isn't as much of a secret as I thought it was," she whispered to herself causing silence to loom again once more.

Absentmindedly, she allowed her fingers to curl around the blades of grass – curling and unfurling at whatever pace she chose.

"You said the nightmares stopped," he spoke startling her enough to lead her to accidentally pull out a blade of grass.

She cursed internally for pulling the grass from the earth, at Kairi's keen sense of perception, and at that cursed demon.

"How did you know?"

"Your appearance gave it away."

Amu raised a hand to her head, subconsciously, before lowering it again. She didn't care enough to want to fix it – not at this moment.

"You haven't told Grandfather, have you?"

She watched him shake his head before breathing a sigh of relief. As long as he didn't know she was beginning to remember her past bit by bit, then everything would be alright.

"I want an explanation Amu. You told me they stopped."

"I wish I hadn't told you at all."

From the corner of her eye, she watched him drag a hand through his hair. He still had that temper, she noted with a small laugh. No matter how long he meditated to strengthen his abilities with a sword, Kairi would always retain the temper she had come to recently grow fond of.

"I've been having that one dream for a month now," she offered quietly watching him whirl around with concerned eyes. "The demon that destroyed my village – I've been seeing him for a month."

"Perhaps it's a sign."

"A sign of what?" she hissed bitterly. "That he's going to come back and kill me?"

He raised his shoulders before drooping them again.

"My mother told me that seeing the same dream for countless nights ensured a secure future. That what you saw would come to reality. In your case however –"

"It already happened," she muttered dejectedly.

Amu watched Kairi nod his head solemnly; she released an exaggerated sigh and pulled her hair to the side.

"The night is really refreshing tonight."

A serene feeling entered her already distraught body as Kairi's low laugh resonated around the hill.

"You really do suck at changing the topic."

"What can I say, it's a talent."

Kairi pulled himself up from the grass and adjusted the sword at his hip.

"You probably already know, but the full moon is tonight."

She nodded her head, "I prayed at the temple this morning, but I don't think it'll disappear."

He leaned towards her and rubbed her head affectionately.

"I used to be jealous of you as a kid. I believed it was the coolest thing ever to turn into a demon."

Amu pulled away from his reach, as though it were an open flame, and frowned. His confession irked her immensely.

"Their kind brings nothing but destruction."

Not allowing Kairi the chance to respond, she raced down to hill and rushed towards the hut. Her head ached in a throbbing sensation. What was wrong with him? It was cool to be a demon? She suppressed a scoff, leaping over a puddle of mud from the other night's rain to avoid stepping in it with her bared feet. Turning into a monster was most definitely not cool; they were selfish, destructive, and inhumane if not anything else.

"Priestess Amu!" a villager shouted just as she lifted the woolen covering of the entrance to her house.

Frustration choking her fiercely, she whirled around.

"What?!" she snapped.

The elder priest's eyes widened in sudden alarm; Amu raised a finger to her temple and rubbed it gently.

"I'm sorry, but can we talk later. I'm not really in the right frame of mind."

He thrust a long navy haori with colorful floral detailing at her; she didn't fail to notice the golden ornate staff in his other hand. Her fingers brushed the soft silk first before meeting his gaze.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The priest got down on one knee making her step back in alarm. Flustered by the overly formal gesture, she grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him. She was surprised when the priest snatched him arm out of her grasp. He bowed his head.

"Priestess, please help us. The village is under attack."

x

Her grip tightened around the ornate staff, glaring at the un-arrived presence of the attackers.

"Priestess, the preparations are complete."

She nodded her head without turning around.

"Is everyone together?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want all the priests chanting the spell around the villagers until I'm done."

"What about you, Priestess?"

Smiling, she placed a hand on the young priest's shoulder and dismissed him without a word. Watching the man run off, she released a deep sigh and looked to the sky – the moon covered by the clouds. Of all days, the cursed monsters had to attack today. Anxiety and fear flustered simultaneously through her; if she failed to defeat the demons, the village would be utterly destroyed.

She closed her eyes and felt their immediate presence.

"Brother, this is the wretched village of a mortal."

"Are you sure that cursed nymph resides here?"

"Silence!" the eldest screamed his angered gaze burning a hole in whatever lay in its presence. "Do you not smell her vile scent?!"

Amu watched the three mortal like demons approach her; one of them pointing a finger in her direction.

"You there, mortal. You resemble the demon that killed our brother. Are you her?"

She scrunched her face into a frown and took a step forward – not allowing herself to be intimidated.

"I'm that nymph you're speaking of, though I don't recall you at all."

Their mouths hung wide open, immobilized by the shock of her absence of memory. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she raised her staff and muttered a spell under her breath. In effect, a piercing white light struck one of the demons – a strangled cry resonating through the overly silent village.

"Insolent witch! You slaughter our youngest brother and injure our other."

They lunged at her immediately – the three of them at once – their already powerful nature exponentially multiplying as they unified. Muttering another quick spell, Amu warded them off; her breathing was heavy now. She admitted it begrudgingly – the trio was extremely strong especially in the nature of their attacks. With her finger, she drew a symbol in the air while simultaneously muttering something under her breath; a thundering light surrounded one of them demons; piercing shrieks filling the air. As her concentration on that one demon was placed, the other two took her state of vulnerability as a sign to attack.

A scream escaped her lips as their bare claws made contact with her flesh – the spell left incomplete deemed no effect on the intended target causing her to grimace. How did she manage to kill one of them? They were alarmingly fast and their attacks were not lacking in significant power. If she found a weak spot in one of them, the other immediately covered for it, leaving one to attack her solely. Pulling herself up from the dirt, she noted the blood that stained her haori.

"You are pitifully weak, nymph. I doubt you shall be able to defeat us three."

Amu cursed, not because she was angry, but because she knew the truth lingering in their wretched mouths. She lunged towards them, reciting spell after spell; a few seemed to hold a significant amount of effect but the majority were useless.

Taking a step back, Amu glared at them with eyes of hatred. She cursed once more; why had she been reduced to such a pitiful state? She pushed the hair out of her face, ready to go for another round, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, she whirled around to see Grandfather and Kana with grim faces.

"W-what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be inside with the others."

Kana gripped her face with soft, leathery hands; her beady brown eyes delving a hole into her eyes.

"If you continue to battle in your current state Amu, you will die."

"That's okay!" she exclaimed flustered as she tried to pull herself away from the aged woman. "As long as you all are safe, then I don't care what happens to me. Go back to the shrine with the others and hide."

Amu turned her head to Grandfather, hoping for something – though she didn't know what.

"Your destiny is not aligned to end today," he spoke gravely.

Before she could respond, an ominous cackle interrupted.

"Only humans have such 'touching' moments. It truly is comical."

"Brother, shall we end it now?"

The elder demon raised a hand, silencing his sibling, while watching the scene in front of him with a smirk.

Kana placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded her head to Grandfather. Holding her down firmly, she began to recite a spell.

With wide eyes, Amu stared at the aged woman, "W-what are you doing?"

Without a response, she finished the spell and moved away. Amu looked from Kana and Grandfather with a frown on her face. She came to push them away from the demons, when she noticed she was unable to move. Redirecting her frown to her feet, she came to lift her leg once more only for it to prove to be futile. Panic coursed through her. What was going on? Why wasn't she able to move? She looked from the elderly couple to the demons wide eyes.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted at Kana and Grandfather in frustration. "Release me and go back to the shrine!"

"I told you before, Child. Today is not your last day."

"I don't care about that! Release me now!"

With hardened eyes, Kana approached her; the elder woman's stern gaze creating goose bumps along her arm in response.

"Listen to me, Child. Your destiny, the village's destiny and our destiny were prophesized long before you arrived here. The village ends today, but you are destined to live on; you are to serve a greater purpose in this world."

"I – "

"Old woman!" shouted the demon with amused eyes. "As much as I _love_ a good show, I did not come here to watch a sentimental departure."

Nodding her head gravely, Kana turned away from her. Panic stricken, Amu reached out her hand willing the spell to break to no avail. Spell after spell, she recited in the hopes the barrier constructed around her would vanish. Her heart beat fiercely within her chest, almost seeming at though it would break free from its cage at any given moment. Painful sensations of déjà vu hit her as her mind recalled the overly vivid dream. Her hoarse-voiced pleas fell to deaf ears as spells and attacks were leashed out to the opposing party.

Movements became a blur and before long all she was able to see through her tear-stricken gaze was the demolished village and the corpses of Kana and Grandfather.

"Brother, where is that cursed nymph?"

"Yes, she just disappeared."

The eldest, sparing a glance at the demolished village, shrugged and motioned his hand for his siblings to follow.

"It matters not; I believe the destruction of this pitiful village pained that nymph more than if we had just killed her."

x

When the demons disappeared into the forest, the spell Kana had cast upon her shattered. A dreary silence loomed amongst the remains of the village. Raising a hand to wipe away the tears on her tear-stained face, Amu took a shaky step toward Grandfather and Kana. Her fingers brushed the soft leathery skin of his cheek; a lone tear creating a miniscule puddle where her fingers had traced moments before. Her heart seemingly refused to beat and when it decided to, the fragile organ hurled itself against her chest violently, creating an ache that sunk to the pits of her stomach. Her eyes searched his face for some indication of life; instead she was greeted with the stains of his own blood. Releasing a painful breath, Amu wiped another tear from her face.

"I promise you; I'll kill them."

Shrugging off her ruined haori and draping it over her Grandfather's body, Amu spared one final glance at her village and ran off into the forest. The moon was beginning to show through the clouds she noted for the first time in her life with satisfaction. She hadn't been able to kill off those three demons as a human, perhaps as a demon, she'd be able to use this cursed fate of hers in a positive manner.

Stopping momentarily, she closed her eyes and allowed her havoc-sewn mind to find some tranquility long enough to sort out the presence of the demons. When she acquired her chosen targets, she began to run again.

"Stop!" she screamed once their wretched forms came into view.

The eldest, she came to recognize with his pointed ears and mop-like orange hair, turned around with an amused smirk. She felt her hatred surge vehemently when his brow shot up.

"You have a brain, I hope, correct? Why did you willingly return into a monster's territory?"

"Revenge," she hissed.

The other two siblings broke out into a fit of laughter, while the eldest attempted to remain _dignified._

"How could you take revenge, mortal? You were hardly able to lay a scratch on us."

As though in response, the eerily dark clouds were repelled away by the moon - basking the small circumference of the clearing with its moonlight. Amu smirked when she felt the sudden surge in power, and without allowing the process to fully complete, she lunged forward at the three brothers.

Time seemed to hold no bounds as the prolonged fight went on. This would be the first and last time Amu would cherish this cursed fate of hers because for once it had served a purpose that could be deemed for its positive intent. She was unsure of the owner of the blood that continuously splattered against her body and face – whether it was hers or theirs, she didn't know. She didn't care.

Soon enough, the fighting and screaming had come to a halt. She smirked at the three lifeless demons that lay on the dirt floor; the moonlight refusing to touch their dirty forms. Her breathing came heavy as the exhaustion that clung onto her body refused to release its grasp. Nothing matters anymore, she thought as she pushed her way deeper and deeper into the forest. Her village had yet again been destroyed and she had exacted her revenge. As soon as she entered a small clearing by a lake, she collapsed immediately – a serene sleep overcoming her.

**One Week Later**

"What is the purpose of dragging me away from the temple, old man?" he sneered with discontent, following the older yōkai.

"I am in need of herbs."

Ikuto gave the man a look of disgust. The old man was becoming more human like as his miserably slow life edged on. He could have just stayed back at the shrine if Tsuskasa was going to unravel his filthy tendencies. Cursing to the god of Inari herself, Ikuto placed his hands behind his head and took to a leisurely pace.

"What for? Have you finally decided to turn yourself into a human?"

It was Tsukasa's turn to sneer.

"Unfortunately no. Because a certain yōkai is unable to act his age and continuously finds himself in the hands of trouble."

He scoffed, "I am the powerful yōkai of this region, and my body does not sustain injuries."

Ikuto watched, with a raised brow, Tsukasa roll his eyes and lean over towards him. The older male suddenly elbowed the wound he had received the day before from battling a group of higher level demons. Wincing, he stumbled backwards. Looking up to send a murderous glare at the male, he saw the yōkai staring at him with an amused smirk.

"Wipe that odorous smirk off your damned face," hissed Ikuto pulling himself up without much difficultly. "I am returning to the shrine."

Whirling around, Ikuto strode away from Tsukasa – unwilling to accompany the vulgar man for such putrid reasons. How dare he strike against his injury as though they were mere comrades? The man may be older by a couple hundred years, but Ikuto was far superior – in status as well as in power.

"Wait! Ikuto come back!" called out the older demon quickly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Ikuto snorted.

"Whatever your reason, I am returning to the shrine."

"There is a demon in the lake!"

Rolling his eyes, Ikuto spared an uninterested glance at the sparkling riverside beside them and shrugged. A demon, by the looks of it, was floating on top of the water.

"So? What is your point, old man? If you care so much, rescue it yourself."

Tsukasa sent him a sheepish grin.

"I am unable to swim."

"Look, old man. My interest does not hold on that pitifully weak creature."

He watched the man arch a brow; however Ikuto was unwilling to submit to the demand. It wasn't his duty to go around saving nameless demons that were too weak to handle themselves.

"Ikuto, I will not hesitate to relinquish you of your powers. As long as your father put you in my care, I will teach you to view the weak with a caring eye."

Ikuto cursed – at himself, at his deceased father for putting him with a psychotic demon, at Tsukasa for being a psychotic demon, and at the wretched demon that was too weak to care for itself. He pushed past Tsukasa, careful enough to bump into him with enough force that pushed him to the ground. He felt a satisfactory feeling overcome him when his master hit the floor with a painful wince. Diving quickly into the water, as to rid himself from his ridiculous task, he swam to the pink-haired demon. Once reaching the unconscious form, he shriveled his nose in disgust.

"Old man, you said this was a demon!" he exclaimed raising the sleeve of his haori to his nose.

Tsukasa, pulling himself up from the ground, looked at him with a frown.

"She is."

"It reeks of humans."

Ikuto turned to the demon, and pulled the thing into his chest with a grimace. He was going to have to dispose of his favorite haori once he arrived to the shrine. While carrying the demon or human to the bank of the river, he felt the creature stir. Good, he thought in relief, once the beast came to, it could swim to the bank by itself.

"Wake up demon," he ordered stopping in the middle of the river and shaking the creature.

Golden eyes immediately met his and searched his own eyes for something. He frowned when after a moment her eyes lit in recognition. He frown only deepened at the prospect of this demon having seen him before. He watched curiously as the creature reach into the sleeve of her kimono, and before he was able to do anything, he felt a searing sensation in his stomach.

Drops of blood closed the distance between the two.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hi guys! Sorry for the super late chapter. Would you believe it when I say my laptop descended to technology heaven a while ago TT^TT Do you know what else went with it? This chapter TT^TT But I'm not too sad about the latter. I feel like I wrote it better once the original was destroyed forever. But yeah, so I had to wait for my new computer to be shipped it and once it was BAM! I took to writing.

Sigh, I hope people are still reading this. Lol. I know the first few chapters need to be released in a relatively quick succession but…my cursed laptop. Lol, it's okay though. Oh, and I know that the prologue and this 'first chapter' were pretty fast paced, but it gets slower from here on. On a slightly different note, how is my writing? I usually write in first person, but I wanted to change it up. So how is my third-person writing? Is it too bland?

OH! One more thing! Have any of you seen the drama: Love Rain? OMG! It's like my favorite drama this summer along with Flower Boy Ramen Shop (which I fangirled over quite a lot). I haven't finished the drama yet, but I've been crying so much that my eyes are super puffy TT^TT. The OST "Because It's You" by Tiffany is to die for. I feel the pain of the song every time I listen to it.

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! You guys really helped me out with the areas I need improvement in.**

**Animelover1919**

**101 PrettyKitty**

**XxChopSueyxX**

**Guest **

**Guest (**On a side note, thank you for noticing the errors from the prologue. I was sure it was error free, but thank you for noticing those errors. I went back and changed them already, so THANK YOU! ^.^ BTW, in response to your questions, I don't know why I put their ages far apart. I generally like making Ikuto older, but in RSAL, I did make them the same age. And no, the grandson won't be a cockblock and they won't reach a major tragic ending ^.^)

**AmuxIkutolover**

**Jen **

_Read~Enjoy~Review_

_Neko-Meme_


End file.
